


Triangle

by rose_malmaison



Series: Promise [39]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Illness, Kid - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1898328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_malmaison/pseuds/rose_malmaison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony remembered, quite clearly, tackling the Navy guy, and how one sardonic look from those blue eyes had made him reassess his belief that love at first sight was a load of crap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triangle

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ncis-drabble Challenge 277. Triangle

**Triangle**

Tony locked himself in the bathroom. He had had to pee, anyway. He'd once heard of a guy who hadn't left the family bathroom for seven years; his mother had devised meals slim enough to slip under the door. Pizza might work.

"Tony?"

"Go away, Tim." Tony washed his face and then shaved his chest, just to pass the time.

" _Tony_."

"Leave me alone, Jethro."

Tony had a shower, a long one, trying not to think too hard. It didn't work.

He remembered, quite clearly, tackling the Navy guy, and how one sardonic look from those blue eyes had made him reassess his belief that love at first sight was a load of crap.

He thought about Timmy's gentle hands stroking him, playing him like an instrument – what a cliché – but that's what it felt like, and the slow build to a full-orchestral crescendo had brought on one of the most intense orgasms he'd ever had.

Tony thought about how he loved Nicky more than his own life, and about the child he was now carrying. When he ran his hands across his abdomen, he knew instinctively that it was another boy.

He thought about Jethro's inability to hide his longing whenever he looked at his gently swelling belly. It made Tony wonder, for the thousandth time, what would have happened if he'd agreed to start a family with Jethro all those years ago. Would it have brought them together or torn them apart? They'd mutually agreed their relationship never would have worked, that they'd have quarreled and ended up hating each other. And yet…and yet _here they were_ , years later, living together in the same house in a strange kind of triangle with Tim stuck in the middle.

It hadn't come naturally opening up to Tim, but he'd had to, to save their relationship. Every word Tony forced past his lips, every deeply personal memory, made revealing the next one that much more difficult. Yet he'd sometimes talked to Jethro when they were together. He'd laid bare things he'd never told another soul. That was when they lived together, right here in this house, when this was Tony and Jethro's home – and it hadn't been so terrible. Why couldn’t he be like that with Tim?

Tony wiped the fogged-up mirror, and he didn't much like what he saw in the reflection. He was a liar, that was the truth. He lied out of habit, dissembled and misled as a form of self-protection, he knew that. But now, finally, Tony conceded that he'd not only been lying to the people closest to him, but he'd been lying to himself. It had to stop.

<•> <•> <•>

Tony came out of the bathroom carrying his toiletries. He shouldered past a worried Tim, and then Jethro, who wasn't hiding his thoughts very well, and shut them out of the bedroom.

A short time later he emerged, overnight bag in hand. "I need a little time. Don't kill each other while I'm gone."

<•> <•> <•>  
 


End file.
